AH-6 Little Bird
The Boeing '''AH-6 Little Bird' is an Scout Helicopter used by the United States Marine Corps. It is based on the Vietnam-era OH-6 Cayuse. Battlefield 2: Armored Fury In Battlefield 2: Armored Fury, the MD-530 Little Bird is used as the USMC's scout helicopter. The driver is armed with two M134 Dillon miniguns and can use a UAV once about every minute. Like other scout helicopters, the Little Bird can carry two passengers on the sides. These passengers can use whatever kit weapons they have with them, allowing Anti-Tank soldiers to fire rockets at enemy armor, or Engineers to fix the helicopter with their wrench or airdrop anti-tank mines on high-traffic roads while Special Forces can do the same with their C4 to give enemy vehicles a nasty surprise. The MD-530 is considered the best out of the three scout helicopters in combat. Its guns are mounted the closest, allowing it to easily get two hits on an enemy scout helicopter every time. The MD-530 is also very vulnerable to anti-air and ground fire. IGLA sites can easily down one if it is out of flares, and Support soldiers can lay down fire upon them, as can any heavy or mounted machine gun. The pilot should make good use of the UAV before going into an enemy control point to spot threats and take them out. AH-6 Littlebird Render BF2.gif|A 3D render of the MD-530 Battlefield 2: Modern Combat In Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, the AH-6J is a light helicopter issued to NATO. It appears in the mission Catching Flak as a friendly vehicle that players can hot-swap to. It features two seats: one pilot and one passenger. The pilot controls the vehicle and has rapid firing rocket pods at their disposal with 200 rockets in reserve, and the passenger has dual miniguns at their disposal. It is a fast and maneuverable vehicle capable of dispatching high amounts of firepower short time. However, its armor is relatively weak and it can be shot down with ease by mounted machine guns or even a group of foot soldiers with conventional weapons. Battlefield Play4Free The MD530 Littlebird is featured in the map Dragon Valley. It has high maneuverability, fast speed and decent firepower. It spawns when the B flag is held by the US Marine Corps and is the American counterpart of the Russian Z-11w. The player must have the Helicopter Piloting Training to pilot it. This helicopter is equipped with miniguns that are effective against infantry, light vehicles and other helicopters, but are relatively weak against armored vehicles. Aside from the pilot, the aircraft can also carry two passengers, who have access to their infantry weapons and can fire from the vehicle. The pilot can also deploy countermeasures. Battlefield 3 The''' AH-6J Little Bird''' is available for use in several multiplayer maps, including Damavand Peak, Kharg Island, Noshahr Canals, and Sharqi Peninsula, and is essentially the US equivalent of the Z-11 W. The Little Bird is available to the Attackers in Rush on Damavand Peak when the second set of M-COM stations is destroyed, and to the US side throughout the entire round of Conquest, the Attackers or US side on Noshahr Canals throughout the entire round of both Rush and Conquest, and available in Rush mode to the attackers on Sharqi Peninsula. The Little Bird is also available on Armored Shield, Bandar Desert and Death Valley in Conquest. It is best to have an Engineer in the second and/or third seats to repair the vehicle mid-flight, which will prolong the time the helicopter will be in the air. Other classes can use their personal equipment, but can only aim weapons in small sectors to each side. A fourth passenger sits in the front—if this passenger has unlocked the laser painter, he/she can switch to it and use it much like the CITV station on the MBT . The AH-6J is extremely effective against infantry and light armored vehicles. Against heavy armored vehicles such as IFVs and tanks, the Little Bird requires precision and caution as, although difficult, one well aimed tank round can instantly destroy the vehicle. It is possible to disable a heavy armored vehicle with 2-3 full bursts with the main weapon which can be helped significantly if used in conjunction with a Guided Missile. The Little Bird is extremely vulnerable to portable anti-air weapons or vehicles due to its low health and players being exposed to small arms fire and explosive damage, due to the glass canopy. Specializations Gadgets *IR Flares – 400 *Extinguisher – 14000 *ECM Jammer – 48000 Upgrades *Stealth – 2500 *Belt Speed – 4400 *Proximity Scan – 7000 *Air Radar – 10000 *Maintenance – 19000 *Below Radar – 32000 (Permanent) *Laser Painter – 40000 (Permanent - co-pilot - fourth passenger seat) Weapons *Heat Seekers – 1200 *Guided Missile – 25000 File:BF3_AH-6_LITTLE_BIRD_FROM_FL_EP3.png|The AH-6J Little Bird as seen above Blackburn in Fault Line Series Episode 3. File:BF3_AH-6_MARINES_FL_TRAILER.png|Marines BASE jumping off a ledge at Damavand Peak, escorted by AH-6J Little Birds. AH-6J Little Bird BF3.png|'AH-6J Little Bird'. AH-6J Little Bird Rear.png|Rear side view. Little Bird HUD.png|'AH-6J Little Bird' Cockpit with HUD disabled. Battlefield 4 The AH-6J Little Bird reappears in Battlefield 4 as the USMC Scout Helicopter. It is quite similar to its Battlefield 3 counterpart, but with much more customization options available. AH-6J Little Bird 3rd Person Front.jpg|Front view of the Little Bird. AH-6J Little Bird 3rd Person Back.jpg|A 3rd person view of the Little Bird. AH-6J Little Bird Pilots View.jpg|The cockpit view in the Little Bird. AH-6J Little Bird Cockpit.jpg|A view of the panels in the cockpit of the Little Bird. Trivia *It has the same role and similar traits as the OH-6 Loach in Battlefield Vietnam. *In Battlefield 3, its serial number is S4706I. *Interestingly, in the Battlefield 3 map Noshahr Canals, two AH-6Js spawn in the US deployment, against only one Z-11W at an airstrip far away from the RU deployment. This is because the Russians have access to main battle tanks, whereas the USMC only gets LAV-25s and an AAV-7A1 AMTRAC as armored vehicles. *Although the Little Bird appears as a scout helicopter for the United States Marine Corps in both Battlefield 3 and Battlefield 4, it is not used by them. In reality, it is in service with the US Army instead. External links *AH-6 Little Bird on Wikipedia de:AH-6 Little Birdru:AH-6 Little Bird>IRL Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 3 Category:Attack Helicopter Category:Helicopters Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 2 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Light Helicopters Category:Vehicles of Battlefield Online Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 4